The present invention relates to a package of sheet-type patches which are applied to the face, and to a method for producing the same.
Various sheet-type patches have heretofore been proposed, which are applied to the face portion, for example, under the eyes. Those sheet-type patches are produced by forming a pack agent layer on an appropriate substrate, for example, of non-woven fabric, followed by covering the layer with a liner or support.
For packaging those sheet-type patches, employed is a method of completely cutting a sheet comprising a pack agent layer formed on a substrate and covered with a liner or support into individual patches, followed by packaging the resulting individual patches in package pouches. Alternatively, also employed is another method of half-cutting the same sheet to form patches as supported on the liner or support that is not cut (see FIG. 2).
However, where the sheet-type patches are completely cut out along with the liner or support into individual ones and the individual patches are packaged in package pouches, the packaged sheet-type patches will move in the package pouches. In particular, where a plurality of patches are packaged in one package pouch, there occurs a problem that the patches adhere to each other in the pouch.
On the other hand, where the sheet is half-cut to form patches as supported on the liner or support that is not cut, the substrate and the pack agent layer cut off from the sheet shall be wasted. In addition, in this case, the size of the package pouches to be used must be large. Moreover, the working conditions for half-cutting the preformed sheet must be strictly controlled. In particular, where the pack agent in the preformed sheet contains a water-soluble polymer compound as crosslinked with a polyvalent metal, it is difficult to half-cut the sheet into separate patches and to trim the patches, if the crosslinking in the pack agent layer is not fully completed. For these reasons, the half-cutting and packaging method is problematic in that the production efficiency is very poor and that the size of the package pouches to be used must be large. In addition, where a silicone-processed, peelable film are used as the liner for the patches, there also occurs a problem that the pack agent layer itself will be peeled off while trimming, and that, after packaged, the patches will move in the package pouches.
The object of the present invention is to improve the production efficiency in the process of producing sheet-type patches and packaging them, thereby making good use of raw materials for packaged sheet-type patches. Another object of the invention is to provide packaged sheet-type patches which do neither move nor adhere to each other in the package pouches, and to provide a method for producing them.
In the invention, sheet-type patches each comprising a pack agent layer formed on a substrate and covered with a liner layer are packaged in a package pouch while they are fixed onto the inner surface of the package pouch via the liner layer.
The package of sheet-type patches of the invention can be produced, for example, by fixing sheet-type patches, which are prepared by forming a pack agent layer on a substrate, covering it with a liner layer, and thereafter cutting the thus-coated substrate into separate patches having a desired shape, onto the inner surface of a packaging film via the liner layer of each patch, by means of an adhesive or electrostatic force, followed by sealing the film to produce a package pouch.
Specifically, in the invention, a sheet having a structure of substrate/pack agent layer/liner layer is completely cut into individual patches having a desired shape, and the resulting patches are directly fixed onto the inner surface of a package pouch, whereby the patches are integrated with the package pouch.
According to the present invention, the process of producing sheet-type patches and packaging them is much simplified, and the production efficiency in the process is much improved. In addition, the raw materials for the patches are not wasted. Moreover, in the package of sheet-type patches of the invention, the patches do neither move nor adhere to each other.